


Getting Out of OC

by roswyrm



Series: (Eric Andre Voice) What If It Was High School [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Harringay has seen a lot of problem kids in his office. James Rackett isn’t one of them,   he’s just having a hard time right now. Always happens with freshmen.





	Getting Out of OC

**Author's Note:**

> "But Ross, you said you wouldn't do this!" Well, yeah, and then the plot goblins wouldn't shut the fuck up. And also all of my friends were all, "oh fuck you should write this!" But I was all "Ehhhhhh... but that's such a Cringe." and then Bryn Monroe (BRYN MONROE) was like, "Y'know, a rqg high school au would be pretty neat", and I decided you know what? Cringe culture is bullshit, I'll regret whatever it is I do anyway, might as well have a ball, right? Besides, hinotorihime is already doing the daemon & the Hogwarts au, and I can't let her do all the work. Yes it's the American school system, yes they're still British, no I'm not thinking too hard about this.

"James," the counsellor says, and Sasha flinches. _Sasha,_ she wants to correct, but old habits die hard. "what's going on, here? I pulled your record; you never did anything like this before." She shrugs. She'd done this exact thing multiple time; it's just that Barrett had always paid off anyone asking around. You don't mess with the Racketts. 

"James." repeats the counsellor. Sasha peers up at him and starts clicking a pen in her pocket. "You're going to have to go to ISS for a few days. You know that, right?" She nods. The counsellor-- Harringay? --sighs and puts a hand on the bridge of his nose. "But, if you join a club, you won't have to go to OC. That does mean talking to people, though. Do you think you can do that, James?"

She mumbles, "Sasha." 

Harringay leans across the desk and puts a hand to his ear. "Sorry?"

With the smallest increase in volume possible, she says, "My name. It's Sasha." Harringay smiles, ever so slightly.

"Sasha. Okay. Tell you what," he pulls off a post-it note from his desk and hands it to her. _Zolf Smith-- club founder/president_ is scribbled on it in loopy handwriting Sasha doesn't recognise. It's probably written by _Zolf,_ (and what kind of name is that?) not Harringay. She snatches it from him, and he raises an eyebrow at her. He doesn't mention it, though, and Sasha might be grateful if she wasn't still suspicious. "go check that out. Zolf's a good kid, and he needs people in this club of his. I can't sponsor it, I've got my fingers in too many pies as it is, so you're going to have to get comfortable around a different teacher, okay?"

Sasha stows the note in her pocket and keeps clicking her pen. It might be Eleven, but the sound is muffled enough that it could be Four. She tells him, "Cheers," but she means _let me go back to the ISS room._ Harringay sighs. He does that a lot. Maybe it's Sasha, perhaps it's all those pies he's got his fingers in. Probably both.

He writes her a pass, and as she takes it, he holds on. "The first meeting should be next week. Be there, okay?" She doesn't look at him as she nods. He lets go of the pass, and she snaps around and runs _(don't run in the halls, Rackett)_ back to the little room where she's going to be staying for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha is trans because it's my world now. This is the first in several works in this universe, so it's not a oneshot, but it's not, like. A multichapter. I'm already writing Touch, I can't do _two_ mostly plotless multichapters. Next up: Zolf! (Bryn, if you're reading this, Hamid's coming in last. Sorry.)  
>  Check me out on Tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer where I make dumb text posts and dumber incorrect quotes. i crave validation


End file.
